Completa
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Gina Weasley e Harry Potter decidem juntos como vão ficar após a guerra. Como será esta conversa?


**Completa**

**Harry's POV**

A guerra com o Lorde das Trevas havia terminado, pois eu o derrotara. Agora nosso mundo, o mágico, vivia em paz e em destroços do mal feito por aquele que jamais sentira o amor em seu peito, aquele que jamais seria feliz, pois ele matava por prazer. Porém, agora todos tentávamos se recuperar da guerra, daqueles que se foram, como Fred Weasley. Na Toca, local onde estou no momento todos tentavam se recuperar por sua morte, porém não parecia que alguém estava fazendo progressos. O que mais sofria, sem duvida alguma, e todos sabiam disto, era seu irmão gêmeo Jorge. Ele não falava nada, não ligava mais para sua aparência: seus cabelos estão oleosos por falta de uma boa lavada, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos e sua face era pálida e abatida. Ninguém em toda a casa ousava sorrir ou soltar algum vestígio de alegria. Todos estavam muito tristes, já que Fred fora uma grande perda para todos. Porém, no último dia, os Weasley começaram a sorrir e até mesmo conversar sobre assuntos sem importância. Pelo que Rony havia me dito, eles deduziram que Fred não iria os querer assim por sua causa, que ele gostaria que, de onde ele esteja, nós estivéssemos felizes aqui. Então, agora todos tentavam ter uma convivência normal, por mais que toda vez que o nome de Fred era mencionado todos tivessem uma sensação estranha na garganta e a visão ficasse embaçada.

Porém, minha mente tentava se dispersar de Fred, e eu apenas conseguia tirá-lo de minha mente quando eu pensava nela. Sim, ela, a ruiva que roubara meu coração, o maior motivo para eu ter terminado de vez com o mal: conseguir um mundo calmo e romântico apenas para nós dois. Gina e eu não tínhamos tido nenhuma espécie de contato além de olhares esperançosos um para o outro, até a última noite.

**Flash Back:**

_Eu estava no quarto de Rony, meu melhor amigo, eu procurava meu pijama dentro de uma mala minha. Remexia-o por completo, porém não encontrava nenhum remoto sinal do pijama verde. _

_ Concentrado na busca assustam-me três batidas soando da porta. Virei-me para a porta entreaberta e permito a pessoa que estava ali fora a entrar. Assim que a porta se abriu, ela revelou uma garota de olhos castanhos claros e cabelos ruivos. Gina, a garota que eu tive de deixar para protegê-la do mal que assombrava nosso mundo. _

_- Oi, Gina – cumprimentei envergonhado por mal ter falado com ela após a guerra. Ela sorriu e eu pude ver pela luz, mesmo fraca, do quarto que seus olhos brilharam. Lembrei de como ela me olhava: primeiro seu olhar quando eu a beijei, tão feliz e apaixonado. Segundo, seu olhar quando tive de terminar com ela, demonstravam tanta tristeza, dor... _

_ Apenas a lembrança daquele seu olhar já fez meu coração se apertar e uma sensação de culpa brotar em meu peito. E então, por fim, agora ela me olhava com esperança, era receosa. _

_- Oi, Harry – ela respondeu. No momento ela já havia entrado por completo no quarto e agora pairava um pouco atrás da cama de Rony. _

_ Ficamos em silêncio por volta de um minuto e então eu decidi agir. Eu não poderia evitar conversar com Gina, e eu nem mesmo desejava evitá-la. O que eu queria na verdade era tê-la por perto, seus braços em volta de mim, meus lábios nos seus. _

_- Nós precisamos conversar. – anunciei. Ela assentiu e fitou o chão por onde se espalhavam roupas sujas de Rony. _

_- É sobre isto que vim falar. – concordou ela e eu fiquei feliz em saber que ela não se esquecera de mim._

_- Então, como ficamos? – perguntei temeroso. A resposta de Gina poderia ser como uma facada em meu peito, uma facada que só poderia ser curada com seu amor. _

_- Não vamos conversar aqui, Harry. – disse ela séria, que agora deixara o olhar para o chão e me fitava. – Não é um local... – ela parecia buscar as palavras certas a dizer e eu pude perceber ela franzindo o cenho para o quarto bagunçado. - ... Adequado. _

_- Nisso eu tenho de concordar. Que tal conversarmos amanhã? No jardim da Toca? – sugeri. _

_- Está perfeito. – aceitou ela sorrindo. – Mas poderia ser cedo? Como antes de todos acordarem? Não quero que sejamos interrompidos, então vamos ás... Cinco da manhã? Voltamos a dormir após isto. _

_- É uma ótima ideia. Fechou ás cinco. – concordei. _

_- Boa noite, Harry. – despediu-se ela, indo em direção a porta. _

_- Boa noite, Gina – despedi-me. _

**Fim do Flash Back. **

Eu já havia acordado havia cinco minutos. Eu estava colocando uma roupa qualquer e ainda estava escuro lá fora. Olhei para o relógio na parede do quarto de Rony e vi que dizia que eram quatro e cinqüenta e sete da manhã. Eu tinha de descer, e Gina estaria me esperando.

Antes de partir em direção a porta, fui até a janela e coloquei uma mão para fora. O ar frio cortou minha palma e eu peguei um casaco a mais, por causa da baixa temperatura que corria pelo exterior da casa. Então, ponta dos pés, fui até a porta e desci para o andar inferior.

Cheguei à cozinha, sempre com cuidado, observando bem as tábuas para me certificar que nenhuma delas iria ranger sob meus pés no piso de madeira. Dirigi-me até a pequena porta dos fundos da Toca e abri, revelando o jardim da casa.

Como estava frio, muito frio, uma geada cobria a grama do jardim dos Weasley e o clima frio deixava todas as partes não cobertas por um pedaço de pano do meu corpo geladas como gelo. Meus olhos percorreram o jardim, porém Gina não estava lá. Em minha mente, idéias começavam a brotar: ela havia se esquecido do que marcara comigo, não havia acordado naquela hora tão cedo, e muitas outras que faziam-me estremecer só de imaginar.

Passei os dedos pela grama e meus dedos congelaram no momento do primeiro toque. A primeira coisa que pensei foi que eu não queria Gina sentindo frio. Murmurei um feitiço convocatório e logo tinha duas cobertas grossas em minha mão. Peguei uma delas e a estiquei no chão, fazendo uma cobertura daquele gelado frio da grama. E sobre a outra coberta, eu me enrolei nela, pretendendo na verdade, enrolar Gina nela, mas enquanto ela não chegava, eu me aquecia sobre o cobertor.

Não muito tempo depois, ouço passos caminhando na grama atrás de mim. E assim que me viro, encontro ela: a menina mais linda que meus olhos já haviam visto, a única que abalara meu coração e aquela que eu cobiçava. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam timidamente por seu ombro, e o couro cabeludo estava coberto por uma touca vermelha. Seu rosto era pálido, com a ponta do nariz vermelha e os olhos ainda inchados por causa de tantas lágrimas desabadas pelo irmão. Ela vestia um casaco de zíper preto com dois bolsos na altura do estômago, onde ela havia enfiado suas mãos. Usava uma calça de moletom vermelha e tênis sujos e velhos.

- Demorei muito? – perguntou-me ela, um pouco preocupada.

- Não, eu que me adiantei. - Gina riu de minha tentativa de ser cavalheiro.

- O que são estas cobertas? – ela franziu a testa para o cobertor. Eu tirei-o de meus ombros e o envolvi-nos dela. Um tremor de frio percorreu meu corpo, porém eu o ignorei.

- Está frio. E não sei se queria que você ficasse assim de pé tanto tempo, mas não quero que fique sentada no chão frio. Então trouxe as cobertas. – expliquei a ela, enquanto nós dois sentávamos no cobertor esticado sobre a grama. Gina me olhou um pouco receosa, como se hesitasse em fazer algo. Então ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo nas bochechas.

- Obrigada. Foi muito legal da sua parte. – eu estava corado por seu beijo e ainda meio zonzo, pois seus lábios haviam tocado minha pele. Murmurei algo parecido com "disponha".

- Gina – chamei e ela me fitou. – Você entendeu por que eu tive de deixá-la, certo?

Ela baixou o olhar e sua expressão ficou um pouco sombria. Meu coração parecia pesar toneladas dentro de meu peito.

- O tempo que você esteve fora foi... difícil para mim. Por mais que difícil seja até gozar da situação. Mas sim, eu entendi.

- Foi para o seu bem – tentei me desculpar, mesmo sabendo que o mal que eu havia feito a ela não pudesse ser consertado, mas poderia ser recompensado.

- Eu sei. E lhe agradeço por isso. – ela sorriu generosa para mim e eu pude ver a sinceridade estampada em seus olhos.

- Mas agora que tudo acabou, como nós dois ficaremos? – perguntei com a voz trêmula, pois eu temia sua resposta.

- Eu não sei. – murmurou ela.

- Bem, nós teremos de seguir nossas vidas, não? – perguntei.

- Er... Acredito que sim. – ela deixou notável o medo em sua voz.

- Eu não consigo ver o resto da minha vida sem outra pessoa a não ser você. – murmurei observando-a. Ela corou e eu fitei seus olhos, que começaram a lacrimejar. Desesperei-me na hora, eu não desejava fazê-la chorar, jamais!

- Harry – começou ela, porém eu a interrompi.

- Desculpe Gina, eu não desejava fazê-la chorar. – desculpei-me e ela deu o mesmo sorriso generoso de momentos atrás.

- Harry – repetiu ela. – É choro de alegria! Ouvir você dizer estar coisas é... maravilhoso. Eu também não consigo ver o resto de minha vida com outra pessoa. Eu te amo, Harry.

Podia jurar que eu estava prestes a explodir de felicidade. Suas palavras acariciavam meus ouvidos, elas faziam meu coração dar solavancos alegres e eu não pude conter um sorriso. Aproximei-me dela e envolvi-a em um abraço. Ela jogou seus braços por trás de minha nuca e encaixou seu pescoço em minha clavícula.

- Eu também te amo, Gina – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Eu pude sentir ela apertando seus braços a minha volta, como se quisesse que eu nunca saísse de seus braços, fato que na verdade eu desejava. Afastei-me um pouquinho, o suficiente para estar cara a cara com ela, mas meus braços ainda a sua volta. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes por causa das lágrimas e eu me aproximei novamente, mas desta vez mirando seus lábios, e não seu ombro. Selei meus lábios nos seus e a beijei apaixonadamente, e para minha alegria, ela retribuiu da mesma forma.

Os lábios de Gina eram doces, e pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente nos meus. Eu desejava poder beijá-la em cada minuto de meu dia, tê-la perto era sempre maravilhoso. Poder tocar seus cabelos ruivos e sentir sua maciez, poder fitar seus olhos e se perder dentro deles por sua intensidade, poder sentir seu cheiro enquanto envolvo-a em um abraço e ficar zonzo por seu doce perfume, e por fim, poder beijar seus lábios e a cada vez ter mais certeza de que eu não pertenço a nenhum outro lugar a não ser seu lado.

Separamo-nos, infelizmente pela desgraçada necessidade de respirar do ser humano. Ofegantes e ainda de olhos fechados, não perdemos a proximidade, o que me deixou feliz.

- Está com sono? – perguntei a ela lembrando do horário. Ela soltou uma breve risada.

- Você é mesmo estranho. Era de se esperar que depois que você beije alguém você diga algo romântico, mas você pergunta se estou com sono. – ela deu outra risada e eu corei. – Mas não, não estou. Estar com você é melhor do que dormir. E acho que não vou bater em você por sua pergunta boba só porque faz parte do seu jeito, é fofo e tímido.

Agora eu que soltei uma breve risada enquanto ela sorria. Dei outro beijo nela, agora mais rápido.

- Então, como não quero que você fique cansada o resto do dia por minha culpa...

- Seu bobo! – interrompeu-me ela. Eu dei um sorriso.

- ... Podemos fazer os dois.

- Os dois o quê? – indagou Gina.

- Dormir e ficar juntos. – ao explicar, afastei-me dela e deitei na coberta que estava na grama. Gina deitou também, se aninhando em meu peito. Joguei a coberta sobre nós e repousei minha cabeça em seu coro cabeludo. Retirei os óculos e os deixei ali ao lado e fechei os olhos. Quando estava quase dormindo novamente, olhei para ela, que já estava em um sono profundo. E então fiz o mesmo e logo estava dormindo também.

* * *

**Gina's POV**

Abri os olhos e logo os fechei novamente, colocando a mão sobre o rosto. Agora um sol alto estava no céu e ardia tanto que fiquei até com um pouco de calor em baixo das cobertas. Senti um movimento em meu cabelo e me virei. Olhos verdes me fitavam e logo abaixo deles uma boca sorria. Então foi mesmo tudo real? Não fora tudo um sonho?

- Bom dia, meu amor – cumprimentou-me ele. Sorri e lhe dei um selinho nos lábios.

- Bom dia – respondi. – Que horas são?

- Acho que dez horas. – ele respondeu distraidamente como se não se importasse com o tempo. E acredito eu, que se ele me ama como eu o amo (o que acho que sim, pois ele me confirmara isto naquela manhã), o tempo realmente não importa quando estamos juntos.

- Vamos levantar e tomar café? – convidou-me. Assenti e ele nos descobriu e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Levantamos e pegamos as cobertas com uma mão, e com a outra caminhamos de mãos dadas até a cozinha.

Assim que adentramos a cozinha, minha mãe lavava a louça e Jorge estava sentado remexendo a comida, inquieto. Seus olhos ainda estavam inchados e ele estava muito abatido. Um aperto me ocorreu no coração e eu respirei fundo para as lágrimas não começarem a cair de meus olhos. Ele nos olhou e deu um fraco sorriso, o que já considerei um grande progresso.

- Bom dia, meus lindos! – cumprimentou minha mãe. – Pelo jeito tiveram uma noite, ahn, interessante no quintal.

Eu e Harry coramos fortemente e ficamos sem jeito. Ah, caramba! Por que minha mãe tinha de me constranger deste jeito? Jorge soltou uma risadinha, o que me surpreendeu.

- Mãe! – exclamei. – Nós só conversamos, foi hoje de manhã! Bem cedinho! E daí nós só dormimos ali!

Harry assentia freneticamente ao meu lado. Minha mãe deu uma risadinha e Jorge de repente parecia se divertir. Fiquei feliz, muito feliz. Jorge parecia estar fazendo seu máximo para superar a morte de Fred, assim como eu. Claro que para ele é bem mais difícil, pois eles eram muito ligados. Sorri para Jorge.

De repente, com um pijama azul escuro de mangas longas, Rony desce as escadas, bocejando. Então, assim que ele pra de bocejar, acompanhei seu olhar: meu rosto, o rosto de Harry e nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Ei – exclamou ele com o cenho franzido. – O que _exatamente_ significa _isto_? – ao dizer a última palavra, ele deu um olhar de desaprovação para nossas mãos.

- Mãe – gemi. – Diga que Hermione vai vir almoçar conosco!

- Ela vem, deve estar chegando já até. – sorri maligna para Rony.

- E você – ele empinou o queixo para Harry. – Se você é meu amigo, me responda o que é isto!

- Rony, calma – começou Harry. Apertei sua mão com mais força. – Você sabia que isto ia acontecer. Qual é a surpresa?

Ele fitou Harry de um jeito acusador por um momento, porém depois relaxou a face e ficou com uma expressão de alerta.

- Estou de olho em vocês. Se comportem! – ao dizer isto, todos na cozinha (menos Rony, é claro) irromperam em risadas, inclusive eu. Quando finalmente paramos de rir, eu avisei a todos que eu ia subir até meu quarto para trocar as roupas amassadas por causa de minha soneca matinal e tomar um quente e bom banho.

Subi as escadas correndo e cheguei ofegante em meu quarto. Dei uma observada em mim mesma no espelho de corpo inteiro de meu quarto. Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados e muitos fios se rebelavam, insistindo em ficar arrepiados, minha cara estava estranha e minhas roupas estavam completamente amassadas. Envergonhei-me por aparecer daquele jeito na frente de Harry. _Mérlin queira que o amor não ligue muito para a aparência, e sim pela personalidade – _pensei e soltei uma risada interna.

Fui até o banheiro e entrei no chuveiro, ainda vestida, apenas para fechar a janela. Assim que a fechei completamente eu saí do chuveiro e me despi em cima do tapete, para que meus pés não tivessem contato com o piso nu e gelado. Arrepios de frio percorriam todo meu corpo, porém eu os ignorei e dei continuidade ao que estava fazendo. Entrei no chuveiro novamente e liguei a água quente, imediatamente, todos os arrepios cessaram.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti roupas quentes, não muito arrumadas e de cor verde escuro. Escovei os dentes e logo desci e encontrei minha mãe cozinhando e Jorge não se encontrava naquele cômodo. Fui até a sala, de onde tinha escutado vozes e encontrei Rony, Hermione e Harry. E também, se o amor não nos faz ver coisas, pude jurar que vi os olhos de Harry brilhando a me ver.

- Oi, Gina! – cumprimentou-me Hermione empolgada.

- Oi, Mione! – respondi com igual empolgação. Me aproximei dela e a abracei.

Dei um tapa na cabeça de Rony, que murmurou alguma coisa como "sua caçula irritante". Dirigi-me a Harry e sentei ao seu lado. Assim que sentei, ele procurou minhas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

- Está linda, Gina - elogiou-me ele. Eu corei fortemente, Hermione deu risadinhas e Rony fez cara de emburrado.

-Parece que temos um casal junto novamente por aqui – cantarolou Mione e eu e Harry sorrimos.

- Parece que a Hermione está certa – cantarolei em resposta.

- Humpf, estão um mel e açúcar juntos. Dá vontade de vomitar – disse Rony fitando o chão, ainda emburrado. Eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

- Ronald! – censurou Hermione. – Deixe de ser chato! Qual é o problema?

- Nenhum – murmurou ele, indiferente. Existe irmão mais pentelho que o meu? É, pelo jeito não.

Ficamos conversando por algum tempo, até minha mãe anunciar o almoço. Todos almoçamos alegremente, e brindamos ao Fred, como havíamos feito em várias reuniões. Após o brinde, todos ficaram meio inquietos e em silêncio, mas logo começamos a conversar animadamente de novo.

Então, eu percebi que pela primeira vez após a morte de Fred, eu me senti completa e feliz: tinha uma família unida e feliz, amigos que não me deixariam jamais e um amor com quem eu construiria minha própria família e estaria ao lado dele até o resto de minha vida... Ou mais.

_N/A: Oiiiiie gente. Tive uma ideia ai enquanto tava fazendo uma lição lá (vejam a minha concentração que super!) e escrevi a fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e não esqueçam JAMAIS de dar a minha querida e amada __**REVIEW**__! Beijinhos gente. Sunny Weasley. _


End file.
